


Firestorm

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: The Winged Jedi [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Even the gentlest of souls and the most patient of hearts have their limits. Obi-Wan has just found hers.





	Firestorm

"Commander, I'm headed in."

"Understood, Sir." He replied, covering her entrance into the building's lower courtyard. "Good luck."

* * *

Juljer had interesting architecture, with high vaulted ceilings and wide hallways even in secret bases like this one. Their meeting halls were also incredibly spacious for an unwinged species. She appreciated their tastes as she ran through the halls, trying not to think too hard on the people inside the armour she was cutting down, people who screamed in terror as she approached. 

She slowed as she approached the main halls, holding her weapon closer and her wings tighter. 

"Well, we'll. Look who's back from the dead."

She turned her gaze to him, emerging from behind a pillar. "Not so much as returned as never attended. Was my funeral any good?"

"Ha! As if you got a funeral."

"Now I'm just disappointed."

He sneered. "You should go back to whatever anomaly you crawled out of."

"And here I was having such a lovely time in this timeline."

"I remember you, Kenobi."

"Aww, Pong. Forgot my first name?"

He sneered again, sharper. "I would never forget you or the weakness you represented in the Order, Kenobi. Your weakness for the clones and your Commander in particular. I would have had a good time with him."

"How, praytell? Cody's no jokester, certainly."

"2224 would have been perfect to break. Made to kill Jedi dissenters, Senators, brothers until he was a shell who would throw himself in front of a blaster just to get it to end." He chuckled darkly. "I know all about your torrid little affair. What kind of a broken mess would he have been, knowing he was the reason you died? His faulty intelligence? Could you imagine him all these years later, out there with the other Stormtroopers, only to face you on the field of battle?"

She froze. "What?"

He laughed. "We ran them into the ground, your precious 212th. Suicide missions, catastrophes, civil wars and rebellions. It was my pleasure to order the battalion to burn."

She looked out the window, where she could see some of her men moving forwards.

"That's right. Some of the last of your very men are stationed here. But how much do their lives really mean in the face of victory?"

The colour drained from her face, her lips falling slack with horror. They were going to kill their own brothers.

"I did it on Umbara. In the dark, I ordered them out. They cut each other down, thinking the other was a droid in armour. More killed themselves than each other, but results are results." He squared his shoulders. "So, what is it going to be, Kenobi?"

She turned to face him again, pupils expanded to fill her whole eye, just the slimmest ring of blue. "There was a reason why I was a High General and even now, you are just another lackey."

He snarled in outrage. "I am a General!"

She docked her head, suddenly dangerous. "How long to you think you will survive me, Krell?"

* * *

"She's engaged him." Rex said, sighing as he passed Kanan the binoculars. "This is going to be bad."

"I don't even know who he is." Kanan replied.

"I imagine not. General Krell delighted in warfare. More than that he enjoyed death, playing God. After I left, he helped the Imperial Army overtake Umbara. He ordered the 501st and 212th to fight each other, crippled both units." Rex sighed heavily. "Brothers who went to Umbara didn't come back. They might have been alive, but you never return from killing a brother."

"Woah." Kanan looked over at Rex, who was hiding inside the helmet. "I'm sorry."

"Good soldiers follow orders. And we were damn good soldiers."

"Something's happening in there!" Sabine cried.

"Do you feel that?" Ezra whispered, eyes wide.

* * *

She was off her game with her lightsaber, unable to correctly complete the forms. She was breathing heavier, her strikes blunter then normal. She was all about finesse.

He should have known something was wrong. But he was Imperial General Pong Krell, and he was the first to bend knee to the new authority, to be given licence to play god.

"Not much of a fight, Kenobi. I wonder what will be going through that empty head when I finish with you and go out to end your little company?"

She blocked a strike, but not well. Her thousand-yard-stare was like she wasn't even there with him.

"Perhaps that won't be enough for you, hmm?" He slashed and she blocked again, but her grip was failing. "Shall I torture 2224 before your eyes? The Empire is much more creative in its tools than the Republic ever was."

He parried the saber right out of her hands, sending it flying. She blinked, dazed.

"Or, I could have 2224 kill you and watch when he turns the barrel on himself in shame at having killed his lover, his Jedi."

* * *

The voices were overwhelming. She could barely think through them, through the visions.

_Rail's blank eyes staring up at me, Commander Dogma weeping and bodies of brothers as far as we could see._

_We had to leave them, he said. No burial, no rites, no passage, nothing. Walk over the corpses like droid parts._

_I didn't deserve the quickness of a blaster shot. Not for my sin._

_I cried for days and thought of you, my General, about how under your care, this would never have happened. I begged for your forgiveness, for you to lead me and my brothers into the Force._

_I never missed anyone so much in my life as I did you holding Jasper through his last breaths. My General would never have allowed this._

_She would have stopped him._

_She would have helped us._

He knocked the saber from hands she realized she couldn't feel. She'd only done this once, but her instinct remembered the feeling. She knew what this was. She knew what she was going to do.

The clones whispered in her mind, thousands of dead men urging her forwards, begging her for justice.

_We were not droids! We were not expendable!_

She blinked through the haze, staring at him. She felt it rush forth all at once, sweeping over her like being sucked underwater. 

Fury.

The first strike was jarring, forcing her head above water, but letting the feeling sink deeper into her soul, fuel every muscle in her body.

He recoiled from the punch, stunned no doubt, but didn't recover fast enough to dodge the next one, or the one after that. 

He grabbed at her wings with his bottom two arms, trying to hold her still, but she sunk her extended talons into the flesh of his arms, ripping down and taking flesh with it. He roared, releasing her, but she was not so forgiving. She swept his feet out from under him with her wing, spinning around to throw all her inertia behind a body strike that sent him skittering across the length of the hall, dazed.

She stood, movement jagged and economical. No wasted energy: she was hunting. 

She picked him up off the ground, curling back her lips to release a venomous snarl, before she threw him through the stained glass window.

She didn't think. She didn't have to. He hurt her nestlings, her chosen mate and flock. He had to die and she had to make sure that when he did, he knew she was the champion, the owner of the mountain. Reparations would be made out in blood and death and victory - nothing else would satisfy. She could not protect, so she would avenge, and he would crumble under her.

She leapt from the building, catching him by sinking her talons into his shoulders. He swung at her, but she pulled him up, above the top of the base's tower. He ignited his sabers, but she twisted into a dive, forcing them towards the ground at a nauseating speed. Just before impact, she let him go, allowing him to slam into the ground, but her to escape, landing in a skid a few feet away. The Clones and Stormtroopers backed away, leaving them a ring to fight inside. She didn't care. Didn't notice. She put the Clones at her back instinctual to protect them, but otherwise didn't acknowledge them.

He got to his feet, hissing and snarling brokenly. He tried to call his sabers to him, but she jumped forwards, sinking her talons into his upper arms and tearing pieces out of him. He roared, biting at her and flailing wildly to get her off. He landed one blow that knocked her away, giving him some room.

She stumbled away, but when the sabers ignited in his hands, she barred her teeth through the mess of her hair and snapped her raised wings back, slamming into him from either side with enough force to break several bones in his arms. 

She pulled them back, spinning around to stalk closer. Her teeth were sharp, her talons glittering in his blue-green blood.

"How long will your survive me?" She hissed, grabbing an arm and punching him in the chest. The air left him in a rush, his lungs punctured by shattered pieces of his ribcage. 

"How long?" She snarled, jumping up to punch him into the ground. He fell heavily to his knees, dizzy and blindsided. She was so strong, unbelievably so. She grabbed his face, smashing her knee into it and sending him into the dirt. 

"Answer me!" She roared, wings spread high and menacing above her as she straddled the massive man's chest, punching him into pulpy flesh. 

"You will answer for what you have done!" She sunk her talons into the gelatinous sack on his neck, gripping tight before tearing it out of his throat in a violent gush of blood and flesh. She reached in with her other hand, ripping him apart from open throat to gullet, innards and blood spilling out in a fountain of concession. 

She stood and came back to herself. Shaking hard, she dropped the sack, taking unsteady steps backwards until she wasn't over his corpse. There were holes in the fingertips of her blacks where her talons had emerged, but it was hard to tell past all the blood.

In the stillness of the battlefield, she looked across at the Stormtrooper who dropped to his knees, pulling off his helmet.

"I knew you would come back." He wept, smiling. "I knew you would come back to save us."

She went cold, but still once more. She walked across the field, kneeling gently before the man, tilting his face up. She opened her arms and he fell into them.

"Wooley." 

"I knew. I knew." He cried harder.

She held the old clone close, heart broken. "I will never leave you again."

 

 

 

 


End file.
